Cold Water
by willgirl
Summary: Brennan deals with a heartbreaking loss. Inspired by Damien Rice's Cold Water.


**A/N: I have no idea where the hell this came from. I started it while on the train home and finished it now. I have to say that there's a tissue warning in effect! (It made me cry anyway.)  
I did use a song for inspiration: Cold Water by Damien Rice. It was a combination of the lyrics and the melody that inspired me, its a beautiful song, if you can listen to it, its worth it. (There's some weird chanting in the middle that I'm not crazy about but the rest makes up for it.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. And the next chap of A Charismatic Evil is coming within the next two days!**

**Cold Water**

She sunk her body slowly into the nearly scalding water. Steam rose in the air, fogging up the mirror over the sink and revealing the heart that was drawn there only a week earlier.

Her hands rested lightly on the sides of the tub, her fingers tracking the porcelain slowly. Her head was against the tub, the bottom of her hair turning slightly curly from the water.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to expel all of her emotions in a single breath but it didn't work. The pain in her chest was still there, the ache in her heart a constant presence in her life.

There was not one space, one place in her life that he hadn't touched and she resented him for it. All she wanted was to curl up and not remember him for one second, to get relief from the despair that was weighing her down.

But all she could think of was him sitting behind her, his hand running along her arm, his fingers twirling a lock of her wavy hair as he whispered words of love into her ear.

She missed him so much, she needed him there to hold her and make this better. His arms, the only place that ever made her feel safe were gone. He was gone. His smiles, his tears, his hands, his heart, was gone.

She brushed away a tear angrily before it had a chance to escape. She wasn't going to do this.

But her body ignored her mind and she began to tremble ever so slightly. She pushed thought after thought of him out of her head only to be assaulted by more. The first time they met, all their cases together, when he told her he loved her.

She let out a choking sob and pressed her hand to her neck, clasping at the necklace there. She began to shake her head as she tried to catch her breath but sob after sob erupted from her body. Unable to stop, she clutched tighter at the chain, which held the ring her bought her, hoping that one day she would marry him.

"Please." She cried, gulping in air. "Please Seeley, please."

She had been fine when they Cullen had come into the lab and told her what happened. She had been fine as she held Parker while he sobbed in her lap. She didn't shed a tear throughout the whole funeral service nor when she watched his body get lowered into the ground.

But here, alone, she couldn't pretend. She couldn't be fine without him because she needed him to be there. He needed to make it better, like he always did.

"Dammit Booth." She whispered as the tears continued to fall.

Her body continued to shake as she looked at the heart drawn on the mirror.

"_What are you doing?" she laughed, as she got out of the shower._

"_Drawing you a picture." he replied simply, as he finished up the heart. "Like it?"_

"_Love it." _

_"Love you." He said, reaching over and pulling her close. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned as he kissed her hungrily._

"_Don't have time for this." She said breathlessly. "We have work."_

"_Bah. Who needs work?" He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He pulled back and she saw a twinkle in his eye._

"_What?" she asked. "Booth, what?"_

_He just shrugged and in a flash threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom._

"_Seeley!!" _

The water was cold now but she didn't care. She couldn't breathe, it was like a vice was gripping her chest. She couldn't get up either. She didn't want to.

She couldn't get up and lie in their bed without him there. She couldn't go into the lab without waiting for him to come in the doors. And she couldn't watch that heart, that beautiful heart, fade away.

She just couldn't.


End file.
